something happens to Carter
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: The Vacation They will never forget


Authors Note: As all of you know already, that Carter is my favorite come up with. I wish Carter and some of the others from ER belong to me. But they don't. Henry Collins, Kaitlin Sounders, Annie, and Dr. William's belongs to me.   
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
At Cook County General Mark and Carter are talking in the lounge.   
  
Mark: So Carter how's your day going so far?   
  
Carter: It's actually been a really good day for me.   
  
Mark: That's a good thing to hear.   
  
Carter: What about you?   
  
Mark: Well I'm doing good, I'm just glad I found someone like Elizabeth.   
  
Carter: I'm happy for you Dr. Greene.   
  
Mark: Thanks.   
  
Carter: You're welcome. So, any interesting patients today?   
  
Mark: Yeah. I had this guy come in who had accidentally put scissors where there not suppose to be and well I sent him up to surgery. What about you?   
  
Carter: Ouch that's not good. Actually I had a little girl come in, because she burned her finger, I was trying to tend to her finger, instead she's kicking me in my private parts. It hurt a lot then.   
  
Mark: Man that sucks. (he say's while trying not to laugh.)   
  
Carter: Dr. Greene you can laugh. (he said that while he was laughing. Mark Glances over and sees Carter laughing.)   
  
Mark: Okay I'm laughing now.   
  
Now to Seattle at Northshore Hospital, Doug and Carol are talking at the admit desk.   
  
Doug: What are you saying Carol?   
  
Carol: I think we need to take a vacation.   
  
Doug: Really   
  
Carol: Yes, I think we need to take time off, and take two of are friends from Chicago, on a vacation.   
  
Doug: And whom are you thinking of?   
  
Carol: Mark, he hasn't had a vacation in awhile and Carter. I haven't seen Carter take a vacation in along time.   
  
Doug: I think your right. I will call Mark.   
  
Carol: And I will call Carter.   
  
Doug: Ok it's a deal. First of all we need to talk to the Boss.   
  
Carol: All right lets go.   
  
At their boss's office they knocked on the door. Dr. Henry Collins answer's the door and sees Carol and Doug. He liked them both a lot.   
  
Henry: Well I was just actually looking for both of you. Come in take a seat.   
  
Carol: You were?   
  
Henry: Yeah   
  
Doug: What about Henry?   
  
Henry: Well Doug since you and Carol have been working so hard, I wanted to let you know it would be ok to take a vacation about now.   
  
Carol: Henry that's what we came to talk to you about.   
  
Henry: All right how about Sunday you guys leave.   
  
Carol/Doug: Ok thanks. (they say while walking out of the office.)   
  
Doug: That was easy. Now all we have to do is decide where to go, then call Mark and Carter.   
  
Carol: True   
  
Doug: I know a friend we can visit.   
  
Carol: And whom is it your thinking of?   
  
Doug: Susan Lewis   
  
Carol: Then let's go to Phoenix, Arizona   
  
Doug: It's all settle then.   
  
Carol: I will call my mom to take care of the twins.   
  
Back at Cook County General, Mark and Carter are still in the lounge.   
  
Lydia:( comes in) Hey we got a trauma pulling up soon. An auto verses a pedestrian.   
  
Carter:(stops laughing) We will be right there.   
  
Mark:(Stops laughing) Were coming.   
  
They get up and leave the lounge.   
  
Carter: (to paramedic) What do you got?   
  
Paramedic: An 18 year old girl hit by a car. The guy got away to fast.   
  
Carter: Any ID?   
  
Paramedic: Names Angel Valentino   
  
Carter: Thanks. Chuny get a CBC, a chest x-ray, and a CT.   
  
Mark: Good Job Carter, now you get to wait for the results.   
  
Carter: All right I will, this is my last patient for the day.   
  
Mark: Mine too.   
  
Carter: Thank Goodness   
  
Mark: Well I'm going home. Night Carter. (Mark leaves)   
  
Carter: Night Dr. Greene   
  
Chuny: Here's the result Carter.   
  
Carter: Thanks Chuny. (looks at the results) Damn, she's also anemic. Get Benton down here now!   
  
Chuny: ok   
  
Peter: (After getting paged to the ER) What do you got Carter?   
  
Carter: I have an 18 year old female hit by a car who is anemic, and has an aortic dissection.   
  
Peter: All right let's get here up to the OR. (As they are bringing her up. Chuny notices something)   
  
Chuny: She's in asystole.   
  
Carter: Dammit. Time of Death 12:19, well my shift is over. But first I got to notify her parents.   
  
Peter: Hey I will do that. You look exhausted go home ok.   
  
Carter: All right, bye.   
  
Back in Seattle Doug and Carol are at home with the twins. Carol has Kate in her arms while Doug has Tess in his arms, while calling Mark.   
  
Doug: Hey Mark this is Doug calling you, I just wanted to say hi. (is about to hang up when he hears someone picking up the phone.)   
  
Back in Chicago at Marks house, he answers the phone.   
  
Mark: Doug?   
  
Doug: I thought you weren't home.   
  
Mark: I just walked in the door Doug and heard your voice, so what's up?   
  
Doug: Well Carol and I were wondering if you want to go on a vacation with us?   
  
Mark: That sounds great.   
  
Doug: Good to here. Were also inviting Carter.   
  
Mark: Ok   
  
Doug: Were planning to go to Phoenix, Arizona. So we will meet in Chicago airport. Carol's mom is going to take care of them.   
  
Mark: All right and when is this happening?   
  
Doug: Sunday.   
  
Mark: Ok.   
  
Doug: See you Sunday then. Bye.   
  
Mark: All right, bye.   
  
Back in Seattle   
  
Doug: Well Mark's all up for it. So he will see us on Sunday.   
  
Carol: That's great Doug. Now I have to Call Carter.   
  
Back in Chicago Carter is entering his apartment, when the phone rings. He throws down his bag and answer's the phone.   
  
Carter: Hello   
  
Carol: Hey Carter, guess who?   
  
Carter: Carol hi, it's been a long time since I heard from you.   
  
Carol: I know, got a question for ya.   
  
Carter: All right.   
  
Carol: Well Doug and I were wondering if you would like to go on a vacation with us.   
  
Carter: I'm not sure, I would have to talk to Kerry.   
  
Carol: I also forgot to tell you that Marks coming.   
  
Carter: You know what I think I will take the vacation.   
  
Carol: All right were meeting you and mark at the airport around 3:00/ 3:30 on Sunday. Bye   
  
Carter: All right. Bye   
  
The night before there vacation Mark and Carter are in the lounge talking.   
  
Carter: So are you excited about the trip as much as I am.   
  
Mark: Yeah Im glad Kerry is letting you go.   
  
Carter: Me too.   
  
Mark: I have an idea. Why don't I pick you up around three then we can head to the airport together.   
  
Carter: ok that's sounds like a deal.   
  
They get up and leave the lounge. Everyone is at the admit desk doing chart reviews, because it's a slow night.   
  
Mark: Well I'm off.   
  
Carter: So am I, well we got some packing to do.   
  
Mark/Carter: Bye   
  
Everyone: Say hi to Carol and Doug for us.   
  
Carter: We will.   
  
Back in Seattle the same day.   
  
Doug: Hey did you call your mom about the girls.   
  
Carol: Yes I did, she's meeting us at the airport, the same time as Mark and Carter are.   
  
Doug: Well this is going to be an interesting trip.   
  
Carol: Yeah it will be.   
  
Doug: its getting late, let's go to bed were already packed.   
  
Carol: ok   
  
Next day in Chicago at Carter's apartment it's almost three, and he's on the phone with his grandma.   
  
Carter: Gamma I got everything ok, I hear a knock at my door. Just hold on for a minute.(answers the door and Mark is there)   
  
Mark: You Ready? (Carter waves his hand at Mark to come in, then Mark is waiting when he notice's Carter on the phone.)   
  
Carter: Gamma I already gave you Chase prescription and I got to go now, and yes I will have fun. (hangs up the phone and turns to Mark.) All right I'm ready. (Mark helps take Carter's bag down to Mark's van.   
  
Mark: All set to go?   
  
Carter: Yeah I'm ready, lets go before were late.   
  
Mark: Ok let's go.   
  
They hop into the van.   
  
Mark: Oh by the way thanks for buying the tickets.   
  
Carter: Your welcome.   
  
At the Chicago Airport, Doug and Carol have just arrived.   
  
Carol: Well were back in Chicago and there's my mom, Hey mom.   
  
Helen: Carol Im glad to see you. Oh hello Doug.   
  
Doug: Hello Helen. (He has the twins in his arms,)   
  
Helen: Well I hope you guys have fun with your friends. (takes the twins from Doug and the bags. )Well Im heading home with the girls bye. (she leaves)   
  
Carol: We will mom. Bye   
  
Doug: (sees Mark and Carter running towards them.) Hey there's Mark and Carter.   
  
Carol: They think they're running late. Are plane doesn't leave until 4:30. It's only 3:30.   
  
Doug: Well we can have lunch with them to catch up on their life.   
  
Carol: That's sounds like a great idea.   
  
Mark and Carter see Carol and Doug.   
  
Carter: Do you think were late?   
  
Mark: No but lets tell them are tickets say 3:35 and see what they do.   
  
Carter: Ok (he trips over a bag) whoops. (picking himself up.)   
  
Doug: (laughing as he comes over and sees that Carter tripped.) Well I see you still have your old touch Carter.   
  
Carter: Thanks Dr. Ross for the compliment.   
  
Doug: Your welcome.   
  
Mark: (Helping Carter get up.) Hey Doug, somehow were late, are tickets say 3:35.   
  
Doug: Oh man you guy's better hurry up then. Hey Carol these two need to catch the plane soon.   
  
Carol and Carter are laughing.   
  
Carter: Gotcha, were not leaving until 4:30 (looks at his watch) It's only 3:50. Why don't we get some lunch?   
  
Doug: (turns to Mark) I see you were just teasing me. Im glad to hear that.   
  
Mark: I thought you would enjoy a good joke.   
  
Doug: I did, well Im starving and there's a diner around the corner.   
  
Carol: Lets go then.   
  
Carter: Yeah I'm starving.   
  
Mark: How can you still be so hungry. You just ate a twelve-inch Subway sandwich. How do you manage to stay so thin?   
  
Carter: I don't know.   
  
Carol: Hey were here. (they have just been seated) So how's life for you guys.   
  
Mark: Well my fiancé is pregnant and Im really happy about it.   
  
Carol: Oh my god Mark you and Elizabeth are pregnant and engaged. Congratulations.   
  
Doug: Wow Mark that's good that you found someone to share your life with again.   
  
Mark: Thanks   
  
Carter: (he's been listening and the waitress appears. He is now ordering his food.) I will have the club sandwich, the steak, mashed potatoes, also a slice of your pumpkin pie, and cherry pie.   
  
Waitress: Is that all sir?   
  
Carter: Oh yeah and two drinks of root beer. That's it for now.   
  
Waitress: Ok what about you Ma'am?   
  
Carol: I think I will just have the club sandwich and a cherry coke.   
  
Waitress: What about you two?   
  
Mark: I will have a cheeseburger and bottled water.   
  
Doug: I will have a Double bacon Cheeseburger, and a cheeseburger, and a strawberry milkshake.   
  
Waitress: All right I will be back (she leaves.)   
  
Carol: So Carter how's life for you?   
  
Carter: Actually I had a fight with my grandma today. She and my grandfather wants me to quit medicine. But I won't budge. The best thing that happened to me so far is I'm dating a great woman. Who happens to be working with me in the ER.   
  
Doug: So who is this lucky lady Carter?   
  
Carter: You might not remember her. She was a med. Student with me.   
  
Doug: I remember two Harper Tracy and Deb Chen. Which one is it? Let me guess. Deb.   
  
Carter: You got it.   
  
Doug: I thought she quit.   
  
Carter: She did for four months and then came back. We have been dating for two weeks now.   
  
Carol: I'm glad to hear that and also that you won't quit medicine.   
  
Carter: Thanks Carol.   
  
The waitress brought their food and drinks.   
  
Carol: How are you going to manage all that food Carter.   
  
Doug: He's a growing boy Carol, he still needs his nourishment. (he say's this while he takes a bite of his cheeseburger.)   
  
Mark: I hate to say this but we got to hurry.   
  
Carter: All right (he was already done with his food.) Im done.   
  
Carol: Jeez I hope you and Doug don't get sick on the plane. Because you both scarfed down your food in such a hurry at the same time.   
  
Mark: Well I ate most of mine, I think we should pay and leave.   
  
Doug: Ok   
  
Carter: Did everyone check in?   
  
Mark, Carol, and Doug in Unison: Yeah.   
  
Carol: Lets get going then.   
  
On the plane to Phoenix, Arizona   
  
Mark: What's your seat number Carol?   
  
Carol: Oh mine is D3, and yours?   
  
Mark: Mine is D5, what about you two? (he looks over at Doug and Carter.)   
  
Carter: I'm D4, it looks like I'm sitting next to Carol.   
  
Doug: I'm next to Mark. Mine is D6   
  
The Captain comes on over the speaker.   
  
Captain: All right will all the passengers take a seat and put their seatbelts on.   
  
The foursome did.   
  
An hour later in the air, Mark is talking to Doug while Carol talking to Carter on the opposite side.   
  
Mark: And then she tells me I might not to get to see Rachel for at least five months. I can't stand that.   
  
Doug: That sucks. (he starts not to feel well.) I think I'm going to be sick.   
  
Mark: Carol told you not to scarf your food down that fast, here. ( hands him the barf bag.)   
  
Doug: Thanks. (vomits into the bag)   
  
On the opposite side   
  
Carol: You really did that to Malucci?   
  
Carter: Yeah he enjoyed it, I told him if he didn't give Kerry a gift he would be in trouble, so he gives her a box of chocolate. (he starts to laugh, then feels nauseated, his face turns green.) I think I'm going to be sick.   
  
Carol: (she turns to Carter and quickly grabs the Barf bag) Here I told you and Doug not to scarf your food, and you had more then Doug.   
  
(Now she turns to Mark and sees that Doug is doing the same thing as Carter.)   
  
Carter: Thanks. (Vomits into the bag)   
  
Carol: (To Mark) I warned them, but did they listen to me.   
  
Mark: (Turns to Carol and Sees that Carter is doing the same thing as Doug.) Well at least you tried. But you know they act like kids sometimes.   
  
Carol: So True.   
  
Carter: (Moans) Carol I need to use the restroom.   
  
Carol: (Gets up) ok. (Carter wobbles a little bit but makes it to the men's room.)   
  
Two hours later they get off the plane in Phoenix, Arizona. Carol and Mark are talking, while Doug and Carter for the restroom.   
  
Carol: I think we should get them to the ER here in Phoenix.   
  
Mark: I agree. (Sees the restroom turns to Carter and Doug) here's the restroom you guys. Will wait here for you. (They nod their heads and run in to the bathroom.)   
  
Carol: Well I just got us a rental car.   
  
Mark: Ok   
  
(As soon as Doug and Carter come back out of the men's restroom, they go to pick up their luggage and they get into the car.)   
  
Carol: I will drive, those two happen to be in no condition to drive.   
  
Mark: True.   
  
Carol: Were taking you two to the ER here.   
  
Doug and Carter groan at this.   
  
Mark: It's for your own good health.   
  
At Phoenix Memorial Hospital Susan Lewis is on Shift in the ER.   
  
Susan: Well I'm glad I'm an attending here.   
  
Kaitlin Sounders: Well you're up for Chief of Staff for next year.   
  
Susan: I know, I'm on a double shift tonight. (She hears to familiar voices behind her at the admit desk. She turns around and sees Mark, Carter, Doug, and Carol. They have just arrived at Phoenix Memorial.)   
  
Carol: No these two need to see a doctor now.   
  
Clerk: Hold on. Hey Dr. Lewis   
  
Susan: It's ok Melanie I know them. So Carol which people do I need to see?   
  
Carol: Look behind Mark and me.   
  
Susan: (She looks behind Mark, and then sees Carter and Doug. Their faces are both green looking.) Dr. Sounders can you take a look at Dr. Ross. While I take a look at Dr. Carter.   
  
Carol: I will go with Doug.   
  
Mark: I will be with Carter then.   
  
Carol: All right. (Heads to exam two with Doug and the other Doctor)   
  
Dr. Sounders: All right your name is Dr. Ross?   
  
Carol: You can call him Doug.   
  
Dr. Sounders: All right how long has he been vomiting?   
  
Carol: For a few hours now.   
  
Dr. Sounders: I want to draw some blood. So let's do that in another exam room. Susan, Mark and Carter are there.   
  
Susan: Well its been along time since I seen both of you. How long has he been vomiting?   
  
Mark: I say a few hours or so now.   
  
Susan: Well Carter it looks like Im going to have to draw some blood. What did he have for lunch?   
  
Mark: Let's see he had a club sandwich, a steak, a cherry pie, and a slice of pumpkin pie.   
  
Susan: Wow you were that hungry?   
  
Carter: (nods his head) I think Im going to be sick again.   
  
Susan: (Grabs the basin and hands it to Carter.) I will be right back. A few minute later Kaitlin comes up to Susan.   
  
Kaitlin: Did you get the lab result back yet. I did. It looks like food poisoning on Dr. Ross.   
  
Susan: All right keep him here over night. I just have the strangest feeling that it's the same with Carter.   
  
Back in the exam room with Carol and Doug.   
  
Dr. Sounders: Well it looks like food poisoning I think will have you stay overnight.   
  
Doug: Ok   
  
Carol: All right thank you Dr. Sounders.   
  
Dr. Sounders: Your welcome   
  
Back to Mark and Carter. Susan has just come back in.   
  
Susan: Well you and Doug got food Poisoning somehow. I'm putting you in the same room as Doug, so you will be here overnight.   
  
Carter: great.   
  
Mark: You will be fine   
  
Susan: I'm going to give you a antibiotic to calm down your nauseasness.   
  
Half an hour later Doug and Carter are sleeping in an exam room, while Mark and Carol are in the lounge talking with Susan.   
  
Susan: I'm surprised to see you guys here.   
  
Carol: We decided to take a vacation. So we decided to come and Visit here. So Susan how are you?   
  
Susan: Well lets see last Chloe and Suzy are doing great. Suzy is seven now. Chloe and her husband are doing great. I'm actually an attending here. No I haven't been seeing anyone lately. What about you two?   
  
Carol: Well let's see. Last year I gave Birth to twin girls. (Pulls out her wallet and hands a picture to Susan.) They were born on Thanksgiving. Their names are Kate and Tess Ross.   
  
Susan: (Looking at the picture of the twins. Who are in Doug's arms.)? They're beautiful Carol. My guess is Doug is the father.   
  
Carol: Yeah. Doug and I are planning to get married soon.   
  
Susan: That's great. How about you Mark?   
  
Mark: Well I am engage to a great Surgeon. Her name is Elizabeth Corday. She's also pregnant. Im excited that I get to be a father again.   
  
Susan: That's great to hear Mark.   
  
An hour later.   
  
Carol: Well Mark and I have to get going.   
  
Susan: Yeah I'm on a double shift today.   
  
Mark: Well it's been great seeing you again. Oh will pick those two up in the morning.   
  
Susan: (Gives Mark a hug) It's great seeing you too.   
  
Carol: Bye. (They leave to find a hotel for the four of them.)   
  
Now in Exam two Carter and Doug wake up feeling better. They're kind of confused.   
  
Carter: Do you know where we are?   
  
Doug: I think were in Phoenix somewhere.   
  
(Susan Enters)   
  
Susan: I see that are two sleeping beauty's are awake.   
  
Doug: Susan yeah I'm feeling much better.   
  
Carter: So do I.   
  
Susan: That's good to hear. Mark and Carol will be coming in the morning to pick you two up.   
  
Carter: Well it looks like were stuck here tonight.   
  
Doug: Yeah.   
  
Carter: Well I'm getting up to go to the bathroom.   
  
Susan: Be careful Carter, you guys got food poisoning in your system somehow.   
  
Doug/Carter: Please don't remind us of food right now. (Carter leaves to use the restroom; he's limping at this point.)   
  
Susan: (Watching Carter) Do you know why he was limping Doug?   
  
Doug: (Turns to Susan) I think it would be best if he told you.   
  
Susan: Ok. I talked to Carol, I saw your little girls, and here that you two are engage to her.   
  
Doug: Yeah I feel lucky.   
  
Susan: That's great Doug.   
  
Carter comes back into the room. His back is hurting him.   
  
Doug: Are you ok Carter?   
  
Carter: Yeah I'm fine, my back just aches.   
  
Susan: Aren't you to young to have that sort of pain?   
  
Carter: Yeah but I been stuck with it since Valentines Day.   
  
Susan: Did something bad happen to you?   
  
Carter: Yeah I can tell you guys the whole story of that night.   
  
Susan/Doug: All right. (Susan pulls up a chair.)   
  
Carter: Well I was asked to help with another patient that night, But Lucy my student needed help with her patient. I thought she was handling the patient ok. So I went to help Abby, who needed my supervision. So I help her. Then I later find her on the roof. We talk for a little bit. Then I come back down. I notice that Lucy hadn't done the leg Lac I was asking her to do. So I went to find her. I went to Exam room three. I noticed a Valentines Card on the floor. The Card was to Lucy. I then bent down to pick it up. Then I straightened up. Then I felt someone grabs me and then I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then the next thing I know is that Im on the floor. As I look across the room and I see Lucy. Then everything went Black. The next time I regain Consciousness, I am in the trauma room hooked up to all the machines. I was told that I was stabbed. Lucy didn't survive and at first I started blaming myself for her death.   
  
Susan: That's awful Carter.   
  
Doug: Carol told me about it, But not that much. Geez.   
  
Carter: Well I don't blame myself for Lucy Death anymore, since I been seeing my therapist. She also told Dr. Weaver that I should take a vacation. And here I am.   
  
Susan: Im glad your getting better.   
  
Carter: Me too. I'm actually dating Deb Chen. She's an ER resident with me now.   
  
Susan: I'm glad she decided to come back to medicine.   
  
Carter: Me too.   
  
The next morning Mark and Carol come out of their hotel room.   
  
Carol: Well it's time to pick up Carter and Doug.   
  
Mark: Yeah, so did you get good rest last night?   
  
Carol: Yeah I did. What about you?   
  
Mark: Did fine. I don't think Carter can wait any longer.   
  
Back at Phoenix memorial hospital the nurses see Carter come out of an exam room.   
  
Nurse Annie: Wow that Guy is Cute.   
  
Susan: (Comes up to Annie and notices she's looking at Carter) Annie I see you find Dr. Carter very cute.   
  
Annie: (Turns around) Oh Susan I didn't see you. Yes he is cute for a doctor.   
  
Susan: He was called Carter when he was a med. Student. He happens to be one of my good friends.   
  
Annie: Cool.   
  
Carter comes up to Susan in the same clothes he had on the day before.   
  
Carter: Have you Seen Carol or Mark yet. Doug has this crazy notion for thinking that aliens have abducted them. I'm not falling for it.   
  
Susan: No but it sounds like Doug is driving you crazy by now.   
  
Carter: Yes he is.   
  
Susan: Well then you can stay out here.   
  
Carter: Thanks Dr. Lewis.   
  
Susan: You know you can always call me Susan.   
  
Carter: My guess is your still use to calling me Carter. (He laughs.)   
  
Susan: Yeah I am. (Also laughing) Didn't we have this conversation when you were a third year med. student?   
  
Carter: Yeah that was a long time ago.   
  
Susan: Ok Carter stop it your making me feel old.   
  
Doug comes up behind Susan and hugs her.   
  
Susan: (Turns around and hugs Doug back) You know your driving Dr. Carter here crazy.   
  
Doug: I am (gives puppy eyes to Carter).   
  
Carter: (Gives an irritated look) Uh-Huh. But I hope Mark and Carol get here soon.   
  
Half an hour later.   
  
Mark: (Getting out of the car) Do you think there mad at us for leaving them here all night?   
  
Carol: No I don't think so.   
  
They enter the hospital when they recognize Carter's Voice. He sounded irritated.   
  
Carter: That's it if Carol and Mark are not here soon. I don't know what I am going to do to Doug. But just have him stay out of my way!   
  
Susan: I guess you don't have to wait that long, because they just arrived.   
  
Carter: Thank Goodness.   
  
Doug: Carter I didn't know I was driving you that Crazy. I'm sorry man.   
  
Carter: That's ok Dr. Ross I don't think I could stay that mad at you.   
  
Susan: Well you two it looks like your ride is here. Come and visit me again soon.   
  
Carter: We will Dr. Lewis.   
  
Susan: Carter you can call me Susan. Remember are little deal when you were a student.   
  
Carter: Ok Susan I remember.   
  
Carol: (Comes up to Doug, Carter and Susan.) Hey it looks like you two are feeling better.   
Carter: Morning Carol. Morning Mark.   
  
Doug: I think their trying to tell us that it is our turn to drive.   
  
Carter: I think your right.   
  
Mark: (Coming up to the group) Well I guess that's a great way of you two starting off our vacation.   
  
Doug/Carter: (Both turn to Mark) Thank you for the reminder.   
  
Mark: Your welcome.   
  
Susan: Hi Mark.   
  
Mark: Hi Susan.   
  
Susan: Well I have to see one my patients. I hope to see you guys again soon.   
  
Mark: You will, but we all are in good health.   
  
Susan: That's good to hear. Bye. (Leaves to attend to patients).   
  
A half an hour later back at the hotel. Mark, Doug, Carol, and Carter are discussing the plans for that day.   
  
Carter: So it looks like Im going to look at the watch store, and maybe get new shoes.   
  
Carol: I will be looking at the Jewelry shop.   
  
Mark: And I think the two of us will go and look at the sports shop.   
  
Carol: Ok who's driving to the starburst mall.   
  
Carter: Doug and I volunteer. I will drive.   
  
Carol: Great. (Hands the key's to Carter.)   
  
Carter: Lets go then.   
  
They leave the room. They head out to the mall.   
  
A half an hour later about one thirty in the afternoon Carol is going by the watch store where Carter is. She hears him yelling at the store clerk. She decides to go in there to see what the problem is.   
  
Carter: (In angry tone.) What do you mean my credit card is no longer in use?   
  
Clerk: It say's so right here on the machine.   
  
Carol comes up to Carter and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and sees Carol.   
  
Carol: Hey you need some help here?   
  
Carter: It looks like I can't get this new watch here. My credit card has seemed to expire.   
  
Carol: Why don't I pay for it, and you don't have to repay me.   
  
Carter: Ok (Turns to the clerk and looks apologetic.) I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to yell at you.   
  
Clerk: It's ok. (Taking the cash from Carol.)   
  
Carol: Here you go Carter. (Hands him the bag.)   
  
Carter: Thank you Carol.   
  
Carol: Your welcome. Carter why don't we go and get something to drink.   
  
Carter: Ok. (They leave the store.)   
  
Mark and Doug are in a sports shop.   
  
Doug: Hey look at this Baseball bat.   
  
Mark: What does it say?   
  
Doug: It says Babe Ruth on it.   
  
Mark: Cool, so are you going to buy it.   
  
Doug: Maybe. I was also thinking about these roller blades.   
  
Mark: Why don't you just get both.   
  
Doug: Ok. Maybe Carol can teach me how to roller blade again.   
  
Mark: Yeah that would be a good idea and listen to her this time, instead of Crashing into something.   
  
Doug: On My scout's honor I swear that I will listen to Carol.   
  
Mark: Ok enough of that. (Is laughing) When were you ever a boy scout?   
  
Doug: I never have been. But I see some Boy Scouts when I am working.   
  
Mark: I'm Sorry. (Stops laughing.)   
  
At the Moonlight Café. Carter and Carol have drinks and are talking.   
  
Carter: Thanks again Carol. I didn't mean to yell at the clerk there.   
  
Carol: (Laughs) Carter I know you didn't mean it. You were just frustrated about your credit card not working.   
  
Carter: Yeah I guess your right.   
  
Carol: So does your girlfriend know where you are?   
  
Carter: Yeah she actually made me go. I was doubtful at first about coming. But I'm glad I did. You want to hear how she said it?   
  
Carol: Sure.   
  
Carter: Ok. 'John you need a break from work, all you ever do is work lately. Please go with Dr. Greene and have fun for once. I love you.' Then she kissed me on the cheek and said bye. So now here I am on a vacation.   
  
Carol: I'm glad Deb told you to take a break.   
  
Carter: Me too.   
  
Around the corner Mark is running after Doug who had put his new roller blades on. He is trying to stop. He starts to yell.   
  
Doug: Mark how do you stop these things?   
  
Mark: (Running to catch up) I don't why it was your crazy Idea to try them on in the mall now. But I told you to try them outside.   
  
Doug: Find Carol and Carter because I don't know where the brakes are to these things.   
  
Back at the Café Carter and Carol are staring in amazement at this scene.   
  
Carter: I wonder if Mark has caught up with Doug yet. (He says this laughing.)   
  
Carol: I don't think so. (Also laughing.)   
  
Carter: I think we better go help Mark.   
  
Carol: Yeah (They get up and catch up to Mark.)   
  
Carter: Hey Mark you need help?   
  
Mark: (Turns around to see Carter and Carol.) Yeah I do. Carol you know how to roller blade.   
  
Carol: Yeah I heard what you said to Doug about putting Roller blades on in the mall.   
  
Mark: Yeah.   
  
Doug: (Screaming at the people in front of him.) Watch out!   
  
Carter: Dr. Ross look out for the.Crash! For the water fountain.   
  
Carol: Too late he's in the fountain now.   
  
They head over to the water fountain. Mark and Carter help Doug out of the water fountain.   
  
Doug: Thanks Carter for trying to warn me. But it looks like it's too late. (He's soaking wet.)   
  
Carol: I think its time to head back to the hotel. Oh and here Doug.   
  
(Hands him a towel that she got from the restaurant.)   
  
Doug: Ok (Taking the towel and drying off. He then takes off the roller blades off) Hey Mark you still have my shoes?   
  
Mark: Yeah I do here. (Hands Doug his shoes)   
  
Doug puts his shoes back on. Then put the roller blades back in the bag.   
  
Doug: Lets go.   
  
Carter: Actually that was my entertainment for the today.   
  
Mark: Mine too. (They both start laughing.)   
  
Doug: Ok you two get to sit in the Back. I'm driving.   
  
Mark/Carter: All right Master.   
  
Carol: (Burst out laughing.) That's a good one you two.   
  
Carter/Mark: Thanks   
  
They get to the car and get in.   
  
Doug: So what did you guys buy?   
  
Carol: I bought a new bracelet.   
  
Carter: I bought a new watch thanks to Carol.   
  
Mark: You bought him a new watch?   
  
Carol: Yeah I was going by the watch store. When I hear Carter yelling at the Clerk.   
  
Doug: What were you yelling about Carter?   
  
Carter: It was about my credit card expiring and I just got frustrated. Im glad Carol came in at the time. I did apology to the Clerk.   
  
Mark: I'm glad to hear that. I didn't buy anything.   
  
Doug: Well let's see I bought new roller blades and a baseball bat.   
  
Mark: Then crashed into a water fountain.   
  
Everyone burst out laughing.   
  
Carol: (Stops laughing and looks at her watch.) I can't believe it's already five o'clock on Monday night already.   
  
Carter: Geez it's already that late?   
  
Carol: Yeah!   
  
10:00 in the evening everyone is getting ready for Bed. Mark and Carol had only been able to find one hotel room. So everyone shared the room. Mark sleeps on the twin bed, while Carol and Doug share the queen size bed. Carter gets to sleep on the cot.   
  
Carter: Well I'm hitting the sack.   
  
Mark: I think we all are Carter.   
  
Carter: Ok Goodnight.   
  
Doug/Carol/Mark: Goodnight   
  
Carter falls asleep, while he is asleep a nightmare he hasn't had in awhile comes back to him. In his nightmare he walks into an exam room. Then he feels a sharp pain in his back. Then falls to the floor and sees Lucy. Then he hears another voice. 'It's time for you to die Dr. Carter.'   
  
Carter: (Starts Screaming) No don't kill me, please I will do anything. Just don't hurt me.   
  
Doug, Mark, and Carol wake up to a screaming Carter.   
  
Mark: (Turns on the light.) I think we better wake him up.   
  
Carol: I will do that. (She gets out of bed and gently taps Carter on the shoulder. He wakes up. He looks horrified and looks at Carol.) Carter you had a nightmare are you ok?   
  
Carter: Carol is that you? (He say's in a shaky voice)   
  
Carol: Yeah it is. Doug and Mark are awake too.   
  
Carter: Im sorry I didn't mean to wake you up.   
  
Carol: It's no big deal, were all use to waking up at this hour.   
  
Mark: Carter have you been having nightmares lately?   
  
Carter: I haven't had a nightmare until now. I don't know what triggered it.   
  
Mark: Ok.   
  
Doug: Why don't we just watch a movie.   
  
Carol: I brought a movie with me.   
  
Carter: Ok what's it called?   
  
Carol: its called guarding Tess.   
  
Mark: Then lets watch it.   
  
Carol then puts the tape in. She presses the play button.   
  
Seven hours later they wake up and realize that they had fallen asleep. Just Mark, Carol, and Doug wake up.   
Doug: Well it looks like Carter is getting decent rest now.   
  
Carol: It's eight in the morning. Im hungry.   
  
Mark: So am I.   
  
Doug: Me too.   
  
Carol: I think we better leave Carter a note. I'm thinking of going and talking to Susan.   
  
Mark: That sounds like a good idea.   
  
They head to St. James street and See Starlight Café.   
  
Doug: Well we're here.   
  
Mark: Lets eat.   
  
Carol: Ok (They order their food.)   
  
A half-hour later Carol is dropped off at Phoenix Memorial. She had called Susan earlier and had planned to have lunch together.   
  
Carol: Thank you guys.   
  
Doug: You're welcome. Have fun.   
  
Carol: Bye (Enters the hospital, Nurse Annie Comes up to her.)   
  
Annie: Can I help you ma'am?   
  
Carol: Yes you can Im looking for Susan Lewis.   
  
Susan: (Sees Carol) Hey Carol you're early. It's ok Annie. Carol I want you to meet Annie. Annie I want you to meet my best friend Carol.   
  
Annie: It's nice to meet you. (Shakes Carol's hand)   
  
Carol: It's nice to meet you too.   
  
Back in the hotel room Carter wakes up and notices Carol, Doug, and Mark are gone. He sees the note from them. He decides to take a shower. Then he gets dress and shaves. He's about to head out the door when his cell phone rings.   
  
Carter: (Answering the phone) Hello?   
  
Millicent Carter: John it's Gamma, Im calling you because I have some bad news.   
  
Carter: What about Gamma?   
  
Millicent: It's about Chase. He died early this morning.   
  
Carter: This can't be possible.   
  
Millicent: The funeral is in several days. Your grandfather said that you're not allowed coming to it.   
  
Carter: Thanks Gamma. I got to go bye.   
  
Millicent: Bye John. (She hangs up.)   
  
He walks out of the hotel room after he leaves a note for Carol, Mark and Doug. He is waiting to cross the street. Then the light turns. So he walks. He is about half way to the other side when a drunk driver hits him. His legs go under first, and then he passes out. A passer by sees the whole thing and calls 911. The paramedics arrive shortly after. They load Carter onto the Gurney. They are taking him to Phoenix Memorial Hospital.   
  
Back at Phoenix Memorial Hospital Susan and Carol are in the lounge talking.   
  
Susan: Doug really crashed into the water fountain after roller blading in the mall.   
  
Carol: Yeah he did, we all thinks it's funny now. He was soaking wet.   
  
(Starts laughing now.)   
  
Susan: That's hilarious. (Laughing now.)   
  
Annie: (Comes in) Sorry to interrupt Susan but we got a hit and run victim on the way.   
  
Susan: How soon?   
  
Annie: (Hears the ambulance pulling up.) Right now.   
  
Susan: (Gets up.) Well Carol I have to get this.   
  
Carol: That's all right Susan go attend to your patient.   
  
Susan: All right (She leaves to meet the trauma that just pulling up.). What you got?   
  
Paramedic: A 30-year-old male hit by a car, the guy never stopped. He has a weak pulse. His BP is 80.   
  
Susan: Ok bring him to trauma one.   
  
Paramedics: His legs look awful. (They are now in trauma one).   
  
Susan: (Looks down at the legs) Oh my goodness. Thanks.   
  
Paramedic: Your welcome. (Leaves.)   
  
Susan: Annie did you get an I.D. on this guy?   
  
Annie: Yeah.   
  
Susan: What's his name?   
  
Annie: It say's John Carter M.D.   
  
Susan: (Takes in a deep breath.) Ok let's get a CBC and a Chest x-ray.   
  
Annie: His crit is down to 31.   
  
Susan: Let's check his C-spine to. Kaitlin.   
  
Kaitlin: Babinski's positive.   
  
Susan: All right page Dr. William's, tell her we got a surgical consult needed. (About to leave.)   
  
Annie: Ok (Notices he's regaining consciousness.) Dr. Lewis he's coming around.   
  
Susan: John look at me. Do you know where you are?   
  
Carter: (He looks around the room, he recognizes Susan.) Dr. Lewis?   
  
Susan: Yeah it's me, a car hit you. I need you to tell me if you can feel this needle poking at your legs. Ok Carter.   
  
Carter: (Screams) I can't feel my legs.   
  
Susan: Just hang in there. Were getting a surgical consult soon. Do you want me to contact someone?   
  
Carter: Yes please. I want Carol and Deb Chen.   
  
Susan: All right I will be right back. (She leaves)   
  
Carter: (Moves his arm and sees he has an IV going. Also notice he has the rapid infuser kit on.) You must be a friend of Susan's right?   
  
(Looking at Annie)   
  
Annie: Yes I am Dr. Carter. (Looking at his frightened eyes.)   
  
Carol is in the lounge reading a book. Waiting for Susan to come back. She is about to get up to find Susan. When Susan enters the lounge. She notices Susan's face.   
  
Carol: Susan are you ok?   
  
Susan: Yeah. I need to tell you something about the patient that came in.   
  
Carol: (A little confused.) Ok tell me Susan.   
  
Susan: Carol the hit and run victim that came in is Carter.   
  
Carol: (Clasps her hand over her mouth.) Oh my god. Is he ok?   
  
Susan: Carol we checked his Babinski and it was positive. He's conscious and asking for you.   
  
Carol: Ok I'm coming with you.   
  
Susan: All right let's go. (They leave the lounge.)   
  
Back in the trauma room where Carter is, Susan and Carol enter.   
  
Susan: Carol is here Carter. (Turns to Kaitlin) Is Dr. William's on her way?   
  
Kaitlin: Yeah she is.   
  
Susan: Ok   
  
Carter: Carol I'm scared.   
  
Carol: (Picks up Carter's hand.) Don't worry Carter everything will be fine.   
  
Carter: You probably want to Call Mark and Doug.   
  
Carol: Yeah I do. But I will wait with you until you go up to surgery.   
  
Carter: Ok.   
  
The surgeon comes in.   
  
Dr. William's: Hello Dr. Carter Im Dr. William's.   
  
Carter: Hello.   
  
Dr. William's: Your right Susan. He needs surgery. Well let's get you up to the OR.   
  
Carter: Ok. Carol call Deb, Doug and Mark.   
  
Carol: I will.   
  
Back at the hotel room Mark and Doug are reading the note Carter left.   
  
Doug: It looks like Carter went for a walk.   
  
Mark: I wonder how Carol and Susan are doing?   
  
Doug: I believe they're doing fine. (His cell phone rings and he answers it.) Hello?   
  
Carol: (In tears.) Doug it's me Carol.   
  
Doug: What's wrong Carol?   
  
Carol: Carter was brought into the ER after getting hit by a car. I just talked to him. He can't feel his legs and they just took him up to surgery. Please come soon Doug.   
  
Doug: Will be right there Carol.   
  
Carol: Ok bye. (Hangs up the phone.)   
  
Mark: Doug what is it?   
  
Doug: A car hit Carter. They just took him up to surgery. Let's go.   
  
(Takes his coat and the keys.)   
  
Mark: All right lets hurry. (They lock the door and get into the Car.   
  
Back at Phoenix Memorial in the lounge Carol is making a phone call to Chicago Cook County General.   
  
Carol: Come on Randi answer the Phone.   
  
Randi: Hello?   
  
Carol: Randi it's me Carol. Can you tell Dr. Chen she has a phone call.   
  
Randi: Where you calling from?   
  
Carol: I'm calling from Phoenix Memorial Hospital. Just tell her I'm on the phone.   
  
Randi: Ok please hold. (Back at county Randi goes to the lounge and sees Deb there.) Dr. Chen there's a phone call on line one for you, from Phoenix Memorial Hospital.   
  
Deb: Ok I got it Randi (Turns to Kerry and Elizabeth) I think I better get this.   
  
Kerry: Yeah I would answer it. (Turns to see Peter come in.) Hi Peter.   
  
Peter: Hi Kerry.   
  
Deb: (Picks up the phone) Hello?   
  
Carol: Hey Deb it's me Carol, Something bad has happened to Carter.   
  
Deb: Carol what happened to Carter? (Everyone in the lounge turns around at this point.)   
  
Carol: A car hit him. Some how his legs were hit first. He can't feel them. He told me that you are dating him. He asked me to call you and tell you what's happening.   
  
Deb: Oh my goodness. Tell John that I will see him when I get there.   
  
Carol: I will bye.   
  
Deb: Bye (Hangs up the phone, has tear streaks forming on her face. Kerry and Elizabeth come up to her.)   
  
Elizabeth: Deb what's wrong? What's happening to Carter?   
  



End file.
